Olivia Benson (AMU)
In an alternate mirror universe Olivia Benson is a female Human IBCI and TMACO Officer assigned to Terran Imperial Warship ISS Voyager and served as the Captain's personal guard for Imperial command officer Kathryn Janeway. Biography Olivia Jane Benson was born on August 18, 2338 in New York City, New York on Terra to Serena Benson and MACO officer Joseph Hollister whom Olivia didn't know even was her father until many years later. It was due to her discovery of her father's Imperial Starfleet career that inspired her to enlist into Terran Imperial service. Terran Imperial Service Olivia's mother Serena was a chronic and abusive alcoholic it was because of this the two had a more then strained relationship that lasted until nearly her mother's death in 2360. After being fed up with her mother's abuse and after finding the true story about who her father really was Olivia decided to join Terran Imperial Academy at the age of 22 in order to find a place away from her mother's abuse. Career as Imperial Cadet Olivia began her attendance of Terran Imperial Academy in 2359 while Olivia was an excellent student after only a few months she began to see all to well the extreme academy politics mainly consisting of advancing through the cadet ranks by either secret assassination (some of which is secretly encouraged or simply overlooked by many Imperial Instructors) or by violent public humiliation (primarily by rape or other means of sexual assault or harassment). Olivia encountered both of this first with assassination as another fellow cadet with four other cadets tried to kill Olivia. However unknown to them Olivia was a child of the harsh streets of Terra so she knew how to defend herself from various heavily armed street gangs and rogue MACO squads. Because of this Olivia easily defeated the five attackers and nearly snapped the neck of her main attacker. Shortly after this Olivia met her life long mentor and friend Imperial Instructor Simone Bryce who instinctively saw great promise and possibility in the first year recruit and began introducting her into various forms of Imperial heavy tactical training. Including the martial art and craft of welding the Banku Nobunaga or Banku Blade as its more commonly known is the body length broadsword implemented by Hoshi Sato III for use by elite Terran MACO Black and Special Ops officers. The great blades Diamondite edged tip can easily pierce or slice through a minimum of three feet of Duranium hull in seconds and can sever unprotected flesh in nano-seconds. Many years after this Olivia discovers that she was the center of a gang rape and possible murder plot and so she confronted her attackers head on. Due to her elite weapons and hand to hand training she nearly killed the thirty men that were involved in the plot. After this event word of the incident begins to spread and reaches Imperial Command. After hearing of Cadet Benson's skill in defending herself they immediately want Benson placed in MACO Special Forces however Olivia prefers to find a position in the Imperial Board for Control and Intervention wanting to both secure the Empire's security and to help the people she left behind in Terra's corrupt super-cities. Reluctantly command allows this but warns her that they may conscript her into the central military at any time. Olivia agrees with this and graduates from Imperial Academy in 2363. Complete Imperial Education This a complete list of all skills and tactical disciplines Olivia received during her attendance period in Terran Imperial Academy. *Advanced Quantum and Astrophysics *Types I-VI (Advanced) Exo-forensics *Types I-III and Advanced Criminology *Phaser Marksmanship (two year course) *Basic and Special Hand to Hand Combat Training *Heavy Weapons Training (four year course) *Specialized Swordsmanship (simultaneous four year course) Career as IBCI officer After her Academy graduation Olivia returns to her hometown of New York and enters into her first year of service in IBCI. Career as Imperial officer Olivia is the IBCI and TMACO Officer assigned to Terran Imperial Warship ISS Voyager in 2371 and served as the Captain's personal guard for Imperial command officer Kathryn Janeway. Category:Humans Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:ISS Voyager personnel Category:Humans Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:ISS Voyager personnel